Namekian (Nikon23)
Namekians ((ナメック星人, Namekku-seijin, ''also known as '''Nameks') are a race that were originally from the Planet Eiros, and much later Planet Namek. they are one of the most important races in the universe of the dragon balls eries, dued to being able to create the dragon balls. Nameks are humanoid with plant like and slug characteristics including green skin and antennae. the name Namke is tken from the word "namekuji", which means "slug" in japanese. 'History:' 'Early Years:' Before the 240 Age, the Namekians were born and lived on the Planet Eros and lived in peace for many years. they were also known for being a space faring race, due to trade with other planets. During the 240 Age, the current Grand Elder, Dooru manages to create the first set of Dragon Balls (the Gold Star Dragon Balls), however too much force was put into creating them and this created negative energy and the Black Smoke Dragon was born. The evil dragon caused a rampage across Eros and the universe. the Black Smoke Dragon was eventually defeated by a group of very strong namekians (Guru, Katas & Slug). With the planet not suitable to live on, the race were divided into two halfs. Guru's group migrated to Planet Namek and Dooru's group migrated to Planet Eirene along with the Gold Star Dragon Balls. Guru would eventually create the Namekian Dragonballs in the 250 Age. During the 261Age on Planet Namek, a group of Namekians led by Slug manages to unlock their hidden power and became super namekians. however they became intoxicated by their own power and begin to misuse their power, and so guru was forced to use the namekian dragon balls to banish the super namekian from namek. much later that year, a violent storm ravages Namek and destroys many of the life giving plants called Ajisa. Kats sends his only son off ino space on to the planet called earth in order to save his son from death. katas and all the namekians except guru are killed. Kata's on arrives on earth and loses his memory of who he is from a head injury. over time guru becomes successful in restoring the namekian race on namek. On earth, in the 461 age, Kata's son is successful in becomes' earth guardian's apprentice along with garlic. after kata's son is chosen to be the guardian's succesor, Garlic and his army attacks kami's lookout in a attempt to take the throne through force. in the end, garlic is defeate dand sealed within the dead zone. After the guardian senses evil in the young namekian's heart. the namekian is force to rid himself of all traces of evil, resulting in the namekian spilting into two halfs creating the good side, Kami and the dark side, King Piccolo. while Kami is forced to remain on the lookout, King Piccolo goes down to earth and cause destruction after creating army of mutant namekians saprking the King Piccolo Wars. King Piccolo is eventually defeated after being sealed within a electric jar by Master Mutaito from the Evil Containment Wave. 'Later Years:' in the year 762 Age, Planet Namek is terrorized by Frieza and his army for the namekian dragon balls and killed. they are later revived by earth's dragon balls, and later transported to earth by a wish on the Namekian Dragon Balls. After frieza is defeated and namek is destoryed. guru dies and makes Moori the newest eldest namek. for a while they remain on earth until they locate to a new planet called planet new namek In Dragon Ball SF in the 799 age, the namekians of Planet Eirene are terrorized by Cobra and his army for the Gold Star Dragon Balls. after cobra is defeated and Eirene is destoyed, the nameks of eirene migrate to planet new namek and offically unite the entire namekian race. 'Namekian Castes:' 'Dragon Clan' These namekians have the ability that pertain to magic and are the onl ones that are capable of creating/manipulating the dragon balls. 'Warrior Type Namekian' These namekians are fighters that are proficient in combat and their power level are far above a dragon clan namekian. 'Mutant Namekian' These namekians are mutant type namekian that take on animal like appearances. these type of namekians are also apart of the Demon Clan. 'Transformations and Power Ups:' 'Great Namek:' Namekians have the ability to increase their size to adnormal length resulting in becoming a giant. 'Namekian Fusion:' Namekians are capable of fusion to create a stronger being. 'Super Namek:' A namekian transformation that unlock the vast potential of a namekian. most namekians become conrupted by this power. 'Super Namek God:' A even greater form of a Super Namek that surpasses the previous state and ascends into the god level of power. 'List of Nameks:' *Galactic Patrol Namekian *Dooru (the original eldest namek of Eros) *Guru (the former eldest namek of namek) *Katas (father of the Nameless Namekian) *Nameless Namekian (son of Katas) *Kami (good counterpart of the Nameless Namekian, and former guardian of earth) *King Piccolo (evil counterpart of the Nameless Namekian) *Tambourine (son of King Piccolo) *Piano (son of King Piccolo) *Cymbal (son of King Piccolo) *Drum (son of King Piccolo) *Piccolo (Final son & Reincarnation of King Piccolo) *Morri (the current eldest namek of New Namek) *Nail (a warriror type namek merged with Piccolo) *Dende (the current guardian of earth) *Cargo (a namekian from Morri's village) *Lord Slug (a Legendary Super Namek) *Naraka (son of Lord Slug) *Medamatcha (son of Lord Slug) *Tsuno (a dragon clan namekian) *104 other children of Guru *250 other Namekians from Planet Eirene *Kagyu (a warrior type namek from Planet New Namek) *Miama (A warrior type namek from Planet Eirene) *Tsumuri (the eldest namek of planet eirene, wholater fuses with Kagyu) Category:Namekians Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Dragon Ball GF Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball GF Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Fan Fiction Category:Characters